sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
United American Federation
The United American Federation (the "UAF") is an interstellar federal republic composed of four major systems, 10 self governing planets, a single deep space habitat, and various other possessions. It is by area the largest single state in human history. With a population of just under 15 trillion it is the second most populous human state. The official seat of government is currently the Equality Habitat orbiting Trappist-1g, however, the UAF government is spread between the four major systems. The UAF is border anti-spinward by the Greater German Reich, the Martian Commune, and the Kingdom of Pluto. Spinward the UAF has a number of colonies. Formed by American led colonization after the Fourth World War and the Expulsion. The majority of the population can trace its genetic roots back to the United State of America and its successor states. As a term of surrender at the end of the Fourth World War the American lead coalition, the Anti-German League (AGL), was forced to leave the Earth, this event would later become known as the Expulsion. The AGL then settled on Mars. Poor relations between the Martian Confederacy, the Martian Socialist Republic, and aggression by the Greater German Reich forced the AGL off of Mars. With the re-discovery of faster than light travel, the AGL was able to leave the Sol system and settle on Trappist System, re-branding as the UAF. During the Martian-German War the UAF provided aid to various Martian groups in order to prolong the conflict. Through the 2100s the UAF was able to colonize more systems, leading to an economic boom. Beginning in the late 2190s German colonization efforts have led to a number of conflicts between UAF citizen colonists and GGR citizen colonists. System of Government: The Government of the UAF is a democratic republic who's constitution is styled after US Constitution of Old Earth. Like the US Government the UAF Federal Government is officially composed of three branches the Executive, the Legislative, and the Judicial each with its own responsibilities. The Executive: The Executive Branch consists of the President and the Federal Agencies (Defense, State, Revenue, Education, Interior, ect...) The head of each agency is appointed by the President at the beginning of the Presidents term. These heads are collectively known as the President's Cabinet. These agency heads act presidents, in the parliamentary procedural context, of the appropriate committee. They only vote to break times but can call committee even if the legislature is out of session. Terms are limited to two of five standard Terran years for the President. Presidential executive orders are limited and must pass the appropriate Senate or in the case of revenue Assembly committee but not a full legislative body vote before they can take affect. The Legislative: The Legislative Branch is bicameral and split into an upper house (Senate) and lower house (Federal Assembly). The Senate represents the various political bodies. Once a population reaches 10,000,000 then successfully applies for statehood they receive two Senators. Currently there are 36 states, while this represents 14.2 trillion people of the UAF's 15 trillion it only represents about 6% of the total area. Territories and Colonies are not represented in the Senate. Senators are elected by a first past the post system and serve for unlimited 5 standard year terms. The Assembly uses a single transferable vote system as to prevent the two party issue that many historians agree was the major roadblock that prevented the rehabilitation of the American Federal System in the years leading up to the 2nd American Civil War. The number of representatives is based on population. Territories but not colonies have the right to representatives in the assembly. Assembly members are limited to four two year terms. The Judicial: The Judicial Branch consists of The Supreme Constitutional Court of The United American Federation, Federal Courts, and Sub-Planetary Courts. All Justices and Judges are appointed by the executive and serve for life. The responsibility of the courts is to determine the legality of laws and actions based on the UAF Constitution. The Federation Expeditionary and Survey Administration: FESA is the governing body that administers outer colonies and unincorporated systems. While officially a part of the Executive FESA is given a great deal of independence. This flexibility is due to the unique nature of the UAF Frontier who's local governments can range from regimented socialist states to anarco-capitalist societies. Some believe an amendment will be passed to reform FESA into a fourth 'Administrative Branch' of government. Early History: Colonization and Expatiation: Military and Military Structure: As per the UAF Constitution, the President serves as commander and chief of the armed forces. Martian-German War: List of Minor Wars: * Zeta 7 Occupation (2109-2112) * First Reichist Succession (2121-2127) * War of the Green Snake * Pegasi Frontier War (2165-2167) * Gemini Pirate Wars (2174-2180) * The War on Paradise (2179-2183) * Second Reichist Succession (2196-2210) * War on Zion (2216-2219) Diplomacy: The UAF is currently in a state of cold war with the Fourth German Reich The UAF enjoys cool relations and business dealings with the neutral colony of Jericho Prime. The UAF continues to try to project power into the region by way of Accuracy Interstellar and other companies. The UAF has excellent trade relations with Mars and most of the other non-Reich factions such as the Jovian Republic and various belter states. Current Government: * President: Abigail Jacklyn Dawn (Hawk Party) * Vice President: * Secretary of State: Rex Buchanan (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Defense: George Smith (Unaffiliated) * Secretary of Revenue: Erhard Hanz Eucken (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Education: Darius Powell (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Interior: Lance Mitchel Webb (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Energy: Rebecca Fletcher (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Agriculture: Roman Evans (Hawk Party) * Secretary of Labor: * Attorney General: * IIB Director: * CIA Director: * FESA Director: * ect.. * Senate Majority Leader: * Senate Minority Leader: * Speaker of the Assembly: * Chief Justice: Recent History: